Naughty Lies
by Foxy White Snow
Summary: Light has been keeping a secret because his father is forcing him to. He is a she! Set three days after being chained to L. Will he find out? Warnings: Lemon, femLight, spanking, LxLight shipping.


**Hey! This is my first story so I really hope you all enjoy. I am debating if I'm going to do more chapters or just leave it as a one shot, so if you want me to write more for this story then just say so in your review!**

* * *

**It had to be L.**

**Of all the people on the task force that she could have been chained to...**

**It just had to be Mr. Overly-Observant himself that she got stuck with.**

**Light sighed when she saw the clock in the corner of her computer screen. It had been three days since she was chained to the detective.**

**Three days since she had last showered, slept, or even changed clothes.**

**She was lucky that she had managed to convince Ryuzaki to stand outside the restroom when she had to pee and let her close the door.**

**She knew she couldn't go on much longer like this, she needed sleep and she knew just how bad her smell had gotten, but if she showered or changed the Ryuzaki might notice something and figure out that she was female not male. And she didn't trust herself to sleep information of him either because he was bound to figure out her secret that way to if she moved the wrong way or started sleep talking.**

**No one could know.**

**Especially not L.**

**If someone found out then not only would her life be over, but her parents lives would be over as well since they were unable to have a male child and made one of their daughters cross dress to fool everyone into thinking they had a son.**

**"Light? Are you alright?" Ryuzaki asked breaking the girl from her thoughts ****"You've been staring at the same screen for almost five minutes and there's nothing even on it. It's just the home screen. Is something troubling your mind?"**

**Light bit her lip. **

**"It's nothing." She said finally, careful to keep her voice in a male sounding tone.**

**Ryuzaki stared at her for another moment before turning back to his own computer, probably thinking about how Light might be close to cracking and admitting he was Kira.**

**After waiting a couple seconds to be sure Ryuzaki wouldn't ask her anything else, Light opened a random page with some information about the case on it before going back to her thoughts.**

**Then Misa caused her another problem. She was in fact straight, she liked guys, but having everyone including Misa think she was a boy made it so everyone would think she was gay if she admitted to liking guys.**

**That was the actual reason she didn't care for Misa or want to go out with her, not just because she didn't believe in playing with people's feelings.**

**In reality she liked Ryuzaki. So that made being chained to him all the more painful. **

**Light mentally chuckled as she remembered Misa asking Ryuzaki if he was 'on that side of the fence' when the chain was first put on them. She had been a bit excited when he said he was straight, before remembering she had to keep her gender a secret.**

**Without realizing it her gaze had strayed from the computer screen to the detective himself.**

**'He so handsome. I wonder if he knows how good he really looks. He's so cool and smart to, but everyone already knows that. And the way he can tie a cherry stem in a knot with his tongue... He's so talented I think I might faint. And he's strong... Dominate...'**

**As she began to daydream about Ryuzaki the man looked over at her again noticing her staring.**

**But this time instead of interrupting her he just watched to see what she would do.**

**When a blush worked its way onto her cheeks after a few minutes L began to worry a little and decided he had watched her long enough.**

**"Light? Are you sick or something?" he asked.**

**Light shook herself a bit and her blush grew when she realized she had been staring at him.**

**"Oh, uh, sorry. I was daydreaming a bit. I didn't realize I was staring at you." She said lamely.**

**"hmm." Ryuzaki put his thumb in his mouth as he got that deep-in-thought look on his face. Taking his other hand the man reached out and ran it over Light's face.**

**"R-really, I'm fine. I'm not sick, I-I p-pr-promise." Light stuttered. She gave an involuntary shudder as the man chained to her ran his thumb over her trembling lower lip.**

**Ryuzaki paused for a moment, keeping his thumb on Light's lip, before dropping his hand to his side and letting out a small breath before speaking.**

**"Judging by the way you act around me, and the way your father acted when we were chained together I had thought something was off about you aside from the possibility that you could be Kira. I hadn't realized what it was until now. The texture of your skin and fullness of your lip are enough to tell that you aren't male are you? Or if you are you would of had to use moisturizers and oils of different sorts at least ten times a day everyday. Began chained to you I know you have been unable to do that." **

**Light froze.**

**"So what are you saying." She said, her voice choosing then and there to betray her.**

**"You are a girl, aren't you. And you've been trying to hide it from me by not showing, changing, and sleeping. No not just me, from everyone."**

**'so he had noticed.' She thought.**

**"T-that's n-ot true..." Light said forgetting to adjust her voice when speaking again.**

**"Oh, but I think it is. Especially with how high your voice is getting and still sounding natural and not pained." **

**Light was silent.**

**He knew and this was something that arguing over would be pointless. The man was just to observant and smart, he was bound to figure this out eventually.  
So now she had a new problem. Light had never dealt with a man who knew her true gender other than her father before.**

**"Please don't tell anyone!" she blurted suddenly.**

**Ryuzaki didn't look the least bit shocked at her outburst.**

**"I won't if you can tell me why you cross dress and hide your gender from everyone." he says simply.**

**In a way Light feels great relief at hearing that L won't tell, but in another she feels the dread of having to tell him why she hides.**

**"That's all I have to do and you wont tell anyone?" she asks.**

**"Yes, thats it. I'm quite curious as to why someone like you would cross dress." Ryuzaki says simply.**

**Light has to pause for a moment to think about how she's going to word her story before she takes a breath and begins.**

**"Well my parents aren't the sort to abort or adopt out a child, and with my dad being the only one who works and stays out so late working they couldn't have more than two children. For generations in my family couples who were unable to have a boy were looked down upon, so when my sister was born there was a lot of commotion in the house. My parents knew they couldn't keep my sister and I away from our grandparents for long so they made me cross dress before allowing them to visit or before we went to visit them. Of course if that was the only time I cross dress then there wold be more of a problem since if a friend or neighbors called or came over they could ruin everything. So I had to cross dress full time so I could make my sure my parents didn't ever look bad in front of other relatives, especially in front of my grandparents." Light explains as Ryuzaki listens patiently.**

**The detective takes a moment to think over what Light had just told him before replying.**

**"Why do you do that just for them? It's not your fault you and your sister were both born girls, and your parents aren't so much incapable of having a boy as they just choose not to try again." **

**Light shudders a bit.**

**"If I don't do what my father says he'll beat me, or worse... And I can't get help since he is a highly respected police officer and more people would take his side than mine. So I have to do this..." she trails off.**

**"I would take your side." Ryuzaki says shocking Light.**

**"W-What?" she asks barely above a whisper.**

**The girl looks straight into the dark eyes of the man sitting in front of her and sees how serious he's suddenly become.**

**"I said, I would take your side. After all, I am L. And who do you think people would trust more? Your father or me?" he says.**

**"B-but don't you still think I'm Kira? I'm not, but if you still think I am then why..."**

**"Why help you? Well in the event your not you should be able to live life the way you want to. And even if you are a girl like you shouldn't be held down by fear like the why your being held down." **

**They stare at each other for several minutes, Light's eyes are locked onto Ryuzaki's face while Ryuzaki looks Light over completely.**

**"Tell me, is the reason you won't go out with Misa because your straight? And you just say you don't want to mess with her feelings so it won't make you look gay in front of the people who think your male?" Ryuzaki asks after a moment.**

**"Yes. Well partially, I am straight so I won't go out with her for that reason. But I also don't believe in messing with peoples emotions." Light replies.**

**"Do you like me?"**

**Light is shocked by the sudden question and is only able it give an ungraceful "huh?"**

**"Do you like me? It's a simple question really. You are a girl, a straight girl. You couldn't show any feelings for males before because no one but your parents know you are female. You also spend a lot of time staring at me. So do you like me?" Ryuzaki explains.**

**Light almost feels dizzy in that moment and without even thinking all she can manage is a nod. **

**Before Light can process what's happening Ryuzaki's hand is cupping her cheek and his lips are on hers.**

**Her heart stops and her eyes grow a million times larger before she relaxes into it and allows her eyes to fall shut.**

**'He's kissing me... He's kissing ME!' she thinks wildly.**

**He pulls away far to soon for her taste and looks at a computer screen.**

**"Watari, delete all footage from the last half hour on this floor. Make sure no one else can find out what just happened in here. And turn off all cameras on the tenth floor until I say other wise." the dark haired man says.**

**"Yes sir." comes the reply from the computer.**

**Ryuzaki then looks back at Light and takes her hand.**

**"Light..." he says.**

**And he doesn't need to say anything else for her to understand what's about to happen, or to get her to follow him.**

**She's in a daze for the whole elevator ride. She can't even tell if it's going up or down. Light just stands close to L trying to keep her breathing calm.**

**'This could just be a trick. He could just be doing this to get you to admit your Kira." a voice in the back of her head tells her. But she finds she doesn't care.**

**She just wants him, not to mention she's not Kira anyway.**

**The elevator dings when they reach the tenth floor and Ryuzaki leads Light out and down a hall to the farthest bedroom on the right. He then opens the door and guides Light into the room before locking the door behind them.**

**The room is huge and furnished to make it appear as though a king would live here. There's a king size bed next to the wall closest to the windows with clean silky white sheets, a large silver colored wardrobe next to a gas-powered fire place that is currently turned off with two plush arm chairs in front of it, a thick black wooden desk in front of a book shelf that went from the floor to the ceiling, a mini fridge with a glass door showing off the wine bottles inside, and there's two oversized night stands on each side of the bed.**

**Light looks at L for a moment, asking him with her eyes what this room was built for.**

**"I figured there was a forty percent chance we would be unchained before we caught Kira and had this room built for you in case I ever needed to apologize for everything. It has everything you could ever need so if you were still angry at me for some reason you could work from the laptop in the desk drawer and not leave to room for any reason so you wouldn't risk running into me." He says as if it were obvious and then looks her in the eye. "I believe you know what I want to, and am about to do to you in here. If you don't want to say so now, or if you have any questions first ask them and I'll answer them as I see fit."**

**Light takes a moment to consider this. Does she really want to do this? She is still a virgin after all and she heard the first time hurts badly. **

**Yes. She decides, she wants this. She wants it with L.**

**Now does she have any questions for him...**

**"How do you want to start?" She asks with a new confidence in her voice.**

**Ryuzaki smiles and drags her by the chain over to the bed where he lays her down on the silk sheets and leans closer to whisper in her ear.**

**"I'll try to go easy on you, as I believe there is a ninety-nine point nine percent chance your still a virgin." His voice is unusually husky in her ear and his hot breath makes her shiver.**

**"D-do whatever you want to me." she manages to say as she recovers from that first shiver.**

**Ryuzaki then nips at her ear earning a squeak from the girl below him. He chuckles at the sound.**

**"Your to cute. It's a wonder how you managed to fool even me into thinking you were male." he says, undoing the chain long enough to take of both their shirts and then replacing it.**

**The cold air on her skin feels unnatural. Shes had to hide under layers so long that she had almost forgotten that she could get cold like this.**

**"My bindings. There's a metal clip in the back holding them in place. Take it off and they'll fall right off." she tells L who's eyes are currently roaming over her newly exposed skin.**

**He doesn't need to be told twice though despite his seeming lack of attention. His skilled fingers find there way to her back and undo the clip with ease making the binding fall away like she had told him they would.**

**Once the white wrappings are discarded with their shirts Ryuzaki can observe the two large mounds of flesh that have just been unbound. They bounce slightly in their new freedom and both appear to be much paler than the rest of the girls skin, there almost the same pale tint as his own unnaturally white skin.  
The detective puts his hands on her breasts and uses his thumbs to massage the darker pink tips until they become hard. Once that's happened he puts his mouth over her right mound and nips it while continuing to kneed the left with his hand. His tong darks out and coats the pink flesh with saliva earning him a moan from Light.**

**As he begins sucking on the mound he feels her hands in his hair. He lets her tug as hard as she wants as he finishes off her right side and does the same to her left. Once he's satisfied that both mounds have been treated for the moment he looks up into Light's eyes and she whimpers at the loss of his touch.  
Her face is now a nice coat of pink and she's already panting hard. Her eyes are asking him why he stopped.**

**"The pants go next. Are you positive you want to continue? Once the pants go I won't be able to stop myself." he tells her.**

**"Please. Continue." she tells him without hesitation.**

**He nods and strips her of her pants first and then, a bit slower, he removes her lacy pink panties with a little bit of a wet spot in the bottom. He holds them in front of her face.**

**"If you were trying to pass off as a boy I don't think these would help you." he says.**

**She glares lightly at him.**

**"Yeah, well its not I just drop my pants in front of every person that passes me by to show off my underwear!"**

**He laughs and tosses the panties wherever the other clothes have gone.**

**His hand slides down her smooth legs then and he dips down and inserts his long tong into her slit getting a gasp and more hair tugging from her.**

**He laps up her liquid slowly, teasing her and savoring the sweet flavor.**

**"R-Ry-Ryuzaki! Stop teasing me!" Light finally shouts.**

**The man resurfaces with sticky lips and a smirk. He kisses her lips and she tastes herself on him as his left hand plays with the slit his mouth had been licking just moments before.**

**She gasps and he takes his chance to shove his tong into her mouth to easily gain dominance without any real fight.**

**She moans into his mouth when his figures find that sweet spot inside her and he marks that spot in his mind for future reference while occasionally letting his figures have a mind of their own and return to those sweet spots to earn more moans.**

**He pulls away again and licks the liquid off his fingers in a way that makes her squirm and the chain rattle.**

**Once his hand is 'clean' he flips her on her back and smacks her bottom twice, once on each cheek.**

**She gasps before asking "What the hell was that for?" despite slightly liking it.  
"Lying to me about your gender, even if it was for good reasons I don't like being lied to."**

**She smirks.**

**"Well, I'm sure the others don't like being lied to either. What should we do about that? They still don't know after all, so in a way I'm lying right now..." ****she says playfully putting her thumb to her lip for show and wagging her bottom in the air. Suddenly she's pulled over Ryuzaki's knee, giggling like a little school girl.**

**"Oh you naughty little girl. Well I guess we're going to have to do something about that aren't we, you little lier. Now tell me, what happens to bad, naughty, little girls?" He asks her in a similar playful tone.**

**"They get spanked!" she giggles.**

**"That's right." he says bringing his hand down on her bottom and watching it jiggle.**

**"Owwyyy!" she laughs.**

**He continues to spank her getting giggles and moans out of each slap until her bottom is bright red from getting so carried away and they both know she won't beagle to sit properly for at least the next couple days.**

**"Are you even human? How can you laugh while being spanked like that?" he asks.**

**She laughs again.**

**"Because I know your doing it, and why."**

**He slaps her bottom again this time earning a yelp from the girl.**

**"Then if it makes you so happy, maybe I should do it more often." he says and she starts squirming on his lap.**

**"No! I'm a good girl now! I've learned my lesson!" she giggles.**

**"So what your saying is I get to spank you each time your naughty?" he asks.  
She nods excitedly.**

**"So how should we tally it?" he asks.**

**"We could just play it by ear." she says as she lets him shift her so she's sitting on his lap, or more like squirming because of her burning bottom.**

**He kissed her again to end their little chat and lays her back on the bed as he finally strips his own pants and underwear off.**

**She sits up as he moves closer and suddenly his length is in her face.**

**"Suck it." he commands pushing the head lightly against her lips.**

**She slowly takes it into her mouth and does as told. Licking the head as she sucks and bobs her head.**

**She hopes shes doing this right as she's not completely sure what she's so post to do in a situation like this, so when she manages to get a pleased sound out of L she repeats whatever she had just done with her mouth until...**

**He spews with little warning, filling her mouth with his seed. She swallows all of it not care weather she was so post to or not. **

**L is panting hard and pats her on the head as if to say 'good job' before he pulls his length from her mouth and kisses her lips again not caring that he's tasting himself in her mouth.**

**"Get ready." he finally whispers once the kiss breaks.**

**She nods and let's him position her on the bed.**

**He has her lay on her back with her knees bent slightly and her legs spread as far as they would go without hurting.**

**He puts one finger in her slit, easing it further into her entrance. She bits her lip slightly to stifle a gasp at the intrusion. He adds a second fingered after a second and begins making a scissoring motion earning louder moans and gasps from her than he had heard throughout their whole session.**

**He adds a third finger and her back arches slightly.**

**He keeps this up until he deems her 'as-prepared-as she's going to get' and asks her a question he probably should have asked her in the beginning.**

**"Light. I'm about to enter you, this is a very important question I need you to answer before we begin. Do you want me to use a condom? I know the risks of not using one and am willing to accept them if you say no. Reason I ask rather than just using one is I want you to make the choice of weather or not you want to take the risk because I want you to be as pleasured by this as possible."**

**Light doesn't even consider it.**

**"Quit stalling and fuck me already! Using a condom will only take longer. I want to go now! If you want to use one than fine, put it on already! I really don't care either way. Just fuck me!" she shouts.**

**L nods and slides into her slowly. She screams as she feels her barrier break. And he bits his lip to keep from calling out due to her tightness. Her hands grip his back and she bites her lip until she adjusts to his size.**

**"Alright. Go." she whispers.**

**'Well if something happens I gave her the choice.' L thinks as he begins moving.  
He starts slow. Unbearably slow, until Light shouts at him to go faster and harder.**

**"Please L! Please! I need you to fuck me harder!" she yells in a way that makes him wonder weather or not she really is a virgin or if she had just watched one to many bad porn videos online.**

**Either way he complies to her wishes, making a note to teach her how to beg and talk dirty better later.**

**His pumping becomes wild for a brief moment, as do her gasps and moans and shouts, but is soon able to get a rhythm.**

**He wonders for a split second how she's baring the pain of not only having him inside her pounding her like this, but her bottom is still bright red from the spanking. But the thought is gone almost as fast as it came.**

**She climaxes first crying out both his names.**

**"Llllllllllll, Ryuzakiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ahhhhhhhhh!" she goes limp on the bed as he keeps going, trying to get his second release for the night.**

**He comes about a minute after, letting his seed fill her insides, and rolls to the right of her so he won't crush her.**

**They both lay in their mess panting for several minutes before she curls up at his side and he holds her close.**

**She giggles through her panting causing Ryuzaki to look down at her.**

**"What is it?" he asks.**

**"That was pretty naughty. So what's my total for next time currently?" she giggles.**

**He laughs for a second, but actually considers it.**

**"Ten swats per cheek. Making a total of twenty swats." he tells her and looks around the room. "So do you want to do it on the desk next or in the closet?" he asks before she can say a word.**

**"Depends." she says.**

**"On what?"**

**"Weather or not we have some 'toys of sorts' next time and if so what kind."**

**Seeing the far to serious to actually be serious look on Lights face L has to laugh.**

**"Well we'll have to look into that now won't we?" he says only to find the girl already asleep at his side.**

**He smiles and lets her use him as a pillow while thinking about what had happened over the past...**

**He looks at the clock.**

**Three hours. **

**He might just have to let Light off the hook about being Kira after what he found out about her tonight.**

**But of course undoing the chain right away like that would cause suspicion. So they would have to put up with it for a little longer.**

**Though neither of them really minded anymore after tonight...**


End file.
